


The Sun and the Moon

by rosebud_boy



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Party, Pining, Pre-Book: Carry On, Simon is a dumbass, Sun/Moon - Freeform, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford Seventh Year, ish, simon is the sun and baz is crashing into him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_boy/pseuds/rosebud_boy
Summary: Baz is dragged against his will to a Halloween Party by his annoying-as-all-hell cousin, and is mortified to see that the object of his affection (and bane of his existence) Simon Snow has arrived as well.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Sun and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I can't believe I'm finally going to do Carry On Countdown! I'm really excited for this, I'm finally active in the fandom enough to want to participate lol. I've read so many of these, it's a little weird to be the one writing them for a change. 
> 
> (Also on the off chance anyone is wondering about Because I Had You, I'm probably going to wait until I have a more clear idea of where I'm going with it, and when I have more time to work on a big project like that. I got some really nice comments on that fic tho, so I hope nobody's disappointed.)

BAZ

The last thing that I thought I was going to do tonight was go to a bloody Halloween party. 

To be honest, it’s Dev’s fault. With his incessant need to be popular and his horrible whingeing habit. And my horrible resolve.

I had been in the library when he first approached me, studying my Elocution notes (and hiding from Simon Snow, if we’re being honest. He’d been following me around since September, and it was driving me mental. I swear he’s as obsessed with me as I am with him, though in very different ways.) 

“Take Niall with you,” I said to Dev when he proposed his plans.

He huffed. “It’s his mum’s birthday then, he’ll be home for the weekend. I don’t have anyone else to go with but you.” 

Dev was clicking his pen in a repeatedly irritating way and it took my whole being not to reach up and snatch it from him. “Besides,” he said, glaring up at me. “What’s got you so busy that you can’t come with me?”

I tilt my jaw up. “Studying.”

“Studying for what?”

“Midterms.” I turn the page of my textbook for emphasis. 

Dev scoffs. “Midterms? Those are literally two whole months away!”

I keep pretending to read the material, though I’ve given up on finishing that anytime soon. “That’s only two months I have to study. How am I expected to graduate first in our year if I bollix up an exam?” 

I could feel Dev’s glare on me as I continually flipped through pages, though I didn’t really care. The idea of spending a night with a hundred (most likely hammered) Watford students on a Saturday night was enough to make me gag. I’m enough company for myself, thank you very much.

Dev wouldn’t give it up though. “Baz, mate, please. Please. I need to go to this party. Practically every fit girl will be there, and I can’t just give that away. You have to come with me.”

I finally give in and look at him with the most unamused look I can muster. He’s making me so tired. “If I were to go, what would be in it for me? I am not saying I’m going.”

Dev perks up. He puts the pen down on the table (thank Crowley.) “I’d owe you big time. Whatever you want. I’ll trip Snow in the halls. I’ll buy you a pack of smokes. Anything, literally. I can’t afford to go to this party by myself. Please, mate.”

His begging is unending and I want to be put out of my misery. Damn Niall for caring about his mum so much.

I sigh. “What time is it then?”

Dev grins and stands up. He pats me on the shoulder. “Good man. Starts at eight at Keris’ flat. I can drive us to mine after classes are over, then to the party around eight fifteen.”

I grumble an affirming response, hoping he’ll finally leave me to study. But of course, he doesn’t do that. Instead he leans down and says, “And one more thing I forgot to mention-- It’s a costume party.”

Which is how I ended up sitting in Dev’s shitty 2002 Honda Civic wearing the most last-minute costume I have ever put together. 

Dev smells like cannabis, I think he smoked a joint on his back porch while I was getting ready. I would be worried about letting him drive, but he has proven time and time again that he’s somehow capable of driving whilst stoned. One of the only things he excels at, really, from years of practice, which is truly concerning. 

He frowns at my costume when we’re at a red light. “What’re you meant to be again? An artist?”

I roll my eyes. “Not an artist, you idiot, a piece of art. Starry Night.” I pull the visor down to check the mirror for smudges in my makeup, though there aren’t any I can see. I used facepaint and eye shadow to make the swirls of blue and yellow on my cheeks, mimicking the Van Gogh painting off Google Images. It only took me fifteen minutes to pull of, but I feel like only idiots like Dev won’t immediately recognize it. 

His costume is even less thought out than mine is. He’s got one of those tacky tuxedo t-shirts and a tophat, which makes him seem even stupider. Dev told me after classes let out that he was planning on picking up a bouquet of flowers to hand out to girls at the party, but I persuaded him away from that disaster idea before it was too late. 

Dev turns the corner onto a residential street and I can immediately tell which house is Keris’. The driveway is packed with nearly four cars and the rest line the kerbs up and down the road. There’s no stereotypical loud music that you can hear from a block away, but you can tell there’s activity going on from outside. 

Dev attempts to parallel park on the opposite side of the street, but he can’t bloody park straight. I have to go round to the driver’s seat and do it for him. 

This was a horrible idea. I never should have agreed to go with him. Damn my weak resolve. Damn Dev. Damn everything. 

By the time we walk in, Dev’s practically forgotten I’m here. He’s put his arm around a girl from our Magic Words class and immediately started flirting with her. “I’ll be right back,” He tells me over his shoulder. “I’ll get you something to drink.” He disappears into the kitchen with the girl before I can even tell him not to get me anything. 

The party isn’t as crowded as they always are on television, but it’s still enough to make me very uncomfortable. A room full of my classmates outside of Watford is not my ideal Saturday night. 

The house isn’t nearly as large as mine is, but it’s fairly spacious (which I am very grateful for in this moment) and the furniture is nicely organized. There’s more people in the foyer and the kitchen, so I slip into a room to my right, which appears to be a sitting room. 

I recognize some people from classes, and we exchange quick acknowledgements with each other before they turn back to their conversations. Fine by me. There’s no empty seats left, so I just lean against a wall, watching the other people in the room. There isn’t many in here, maybe ten, and nobody seems too intoxicated yet. A chav I’ve seen around the grounds is trying to impress his girlfriend with simple children’s spells, and she’s eating it up for some reason. Two girls in the corner are fighting over the music, changing the songs with their wands. Absolute waste of magic. 

I pull my mobile out of my pocket, and look at my notifications. It’s the first time I’ve used it since last weekend when I went downtown with Dev and Niall. Phones aren’t allowed on Watford grounds, a stupid rule that the Mage implemented our third year. I’ve got a few texts from Fiona, though nothing important, and one email reminder from Ms. Possibelf about schedules. There’s not really anything interesting to do on my phone.

I’m wondering when or if Dev will come back when I hear the front door open over the music, and an unmistakable voice laughing loudly. 

I look up quickly, just in time to see my suspicions were confirmed: 

Simon Snow is walking into the room.

Dread runs through my veins for a quarter of a second, before I regain control of my emotions. Pull yourself together, Basil, it’s just bloody Snow.

I haven’t seen Snow since yesterday, I think the Mage brought him on some pointless errand they like to waste time with. It’s always a bit of a shock when he comes back so soon. He’s with Penelope Bunce, of fucking course, and they’re chatting with one of Snow’s friends on the other side of the room. I don’t think he’s noticed me yet. If he had he would either glare at me or drag Bunce out of the room in his aggressive fashion. 

I just watch them while I have the chance. I think Bunce is dressed as Mary Poppins, but I can’t riddle out what the hell Snow is meant to be. He’s just wearing a yellow t-shirt, no other apparent features. I think he’s got something written across his face, but I can’t really see from this angle and in the low lamp light. 

I can tell he’s smiling though, and I can hear him laughing from across the room. His happiness a bit contagious, but after years of demonstrating to the world how much I hate my roommate, it’s easy to pull back any urge to smile as well. Even in this light, I can tell that his skin is flushed, though I don’t know if it’s from anything specific or just because he’s Snow. 

His bronze curls are unusually tamed, he must have spent a while tonight getting his hair to cooperate. I’ve seen him care for his hair before, but on very rare occasions. Before the winter dance last year, he spent an eternity in the bathroom fixing his hair, and I’m still convinced he used some of my product.

I’m still admiring the calmness of Snow’s usually wild hair when both he and Penelope turn around. I can tell the moment they both spot me, because Bunce rolls her eyes and turns away, and Snow’s face hardens to a frown. Seems I’m not the only one who’s mildly upset the other’s here. 

SIMON

I spot Baz leaning against the wall near the corner when I turn around. He’s crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow like the absolute wanker he is. I was excited to get off Watford grounds for once, get away from him, but of course he still managed to come ruin my night. 

Typical. 

Penny went off to the kitchen when she saw Baz, so I have no backup when he steps over to me. I tense, and square my shoulders before I realise I’m doing it. 

“What in the bloody hell are you meant to be, Snow?” Baz sneers at me. “You know this is a costume party, right?”  
I glare at him. “I know it’s a bloody costume party, you pillock. I’m the sun.” I feel my cheeks heat up when I say it. I know it’s a dumbass costume, it was very last minute with very limited resources. 

He raises his eyebrows even higher. “The sun?” His voice is a combination of mocking and disbelief. 

Like he’s one to talk. He’s got blue paint streaked on his face, and he’s wearing a black turtleneck sweater. I do a double take on his legs. He’s wearing skinny jeans. I don’t think I’ve ever even thought of Baz wearing jeans before. 

“Yeah, well,” I say, looking back up to his face. “Everyone knows what the sun is. Nobody can tell what the hell you are-- what are you supposed to be then?” I stand up straighter to try to meet his eyes. Damn the three inches height he’s got on me.

Baz exhales a dry laugh. “Are you joking, Snow? You really don’t know what I am?” He’s crossed his arms again and keeps tilting his head up. His grey eyes are shining with irritation. 

I look again at the smudges on his face. It looks familiar, but I’m really not sure from where. There’s yellow orbs in the blue, like stars, and I think one of them is supposed to be the moon.

“The moon?” I shoot in the dark. 

His face goes darker, and if he wasn’t so pale, I think he’d be blushing. (He’s totally a vampire. Penny isn’t so sure but I’ve seen the dead rats down in the catacombs. And only a vampire can be that pale.)

“No, I am not the moon, Snow,” he says cooly. “I didn’t dress up to match you, Great Snakes.” His stare is intense.

I flush again. Baz has quite the knack for making me feel stupid. I think it makes him feel better about himself. “Well what are you then?” I ask impatiently.

Baz sighs and opens his mouth to answer when Dev Grimm comes out of the kitchen wearing a tophat. He grabs Baz’s arm.

“Oi, mate, their doing shots out in the kitchen, thought you might wanna join in,” Dev says to Baz. He glances at me. “Snow,” he says, before dragging Baz off out of the room by the elbow. I can almost swear that Baz glances back at me before disappearing, but it’s probably in my head. I go off to find Penelope in the crowd of people. 

BAZ

I haven’t been able to stop thinking about Snow since the party. More than usual, that is. 

I can’t stop thinking about the way his eyes looked so dark in that room, which made the rest of him glow in comparison. He had paint on his cheeks as well as I did, two white clouds drawn on too nicely to have been done by him. His hair shined gold in the yellow light of Keris’ sitting room, and I could see his flush and his freckles against his tawny skin. 

I hadn’t been standing that close to him, but I can’t help but think about what would have happened if I had just stood a little closer. 

I wish Dev hadn’t interrupted us, I do actually enjoy talking to Snow, even if we’re at each other’s throats. I didn’t even get to tell him what my costume was. Not that it mattered.

I crashed at Dev’s on Saturday, but it’s a day later and I’m back in my dorm at Watford. Snow’s turned the light off already, but I can tell he isn’t sleeping because his breathing is too shallow. I’m staring up at the ceiling and trying to keep myself from thinking about how good he looked yesterday night. 

It’s impossible.

SIMON

I’m just drifting off to sleep when Baz talks out of nowhere. We haven’t spoken to each other since the party last night, and what he says catches me off guard. 

“I was Starry Night by Van Gogh. That was my costume.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write. I didn't want to do the same concept of Sun/Moon as everyone else tends to do, so coming up with the party idea was an interesting process (I'm still on Halloween vibes, sorry if I'm ruining your holiday spirit with this lol). I'll try to keep updating this, but I really can't stick to a project for more than ten minutes ngl. Sorry it doesn't really have a very strong conclusion, I'm really not used to writing in such a short amount of time. Hope you all enjoyed, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
